Masks and Dragons
by royaltyjunk
Summary: 50 one-liners for Gerome/Lucina.


_A/N: Just something I felt like doing. There is some mentions of T-rated things, so this gets a T rating._

 **Masks and Dragons**

∫xOx∫xOx∫

 **Sensitive**

It wasn't like the child Lucina had meant to fall, and the small boy Gerome knew that, and he couldn't help but smile at her sharp rejection of his help.

 **Street**

They walked the streets more commonly as they grew up, princess and bodyguard, and they noticed as the people around them changed, the cobblestone path they roamed never seemed to change.

 **Wind**

He still remembered when Lucina had clambered onto Minerva's back along with him, and they jolted off, doing dips and spins in the air, the wind tearing at Lucina's excited shrieks and his small laughs.

 **Pattern**

Lucina fell into a pattern every morning, but there was one activity that she enjoyed more than any other; to wake up fresh and be greeted at in the castle hallway by Gerome, not matter how disheveled he was.

 **Hair**

Her blue hair was sticky, and her face was sweaty, but she still greeted him with a smile as he placed his axe back into place beside her sword and left without a word.

 **Emergency**

Lucina couldn't help but let out a scream as Minerva fell before her with an arrow in her wing, and its rider stumbled into the princess's arms, his shoulder and stomach dripping blood onto her arms

 **Majestic**

All the Shepherds clambered around Lucina, complementing the small golden tiara that adorned her head; Gerome simply touched his finger to the tip of the majestic crown and kissed her hand, bowing to his princess.

 **Wound**

Lucina's fingers dabbed the reopened wound with tenderness, his face barely crumpled with pain, and as the blue-haired princess asked him if he was okay, he only nodded and smiled lightly.

 **Girlfriend**

Shuffling woke the princess up; and peeking her head sleepily out of her room, Lucina saw a blue-haired Inigo and black-haired Severa walking down the hall with their hands locked; Gerome looked on from the opposite of the hallway - neither of them missed the look the other gave each other.

 **Camp**

Gerome sat quietly by the campfire, staring at the glowing flames when the sound of someone sitting down caught his ears; turning he saw the princess with her sword by her side and her head leaning so that it lay on his shoulder, and he smiled.

 **Health**

Lucina sneezed, her hair wet and sticky, as Gerome led her to the camp through the snow, and she chuckled, saying, "I'm definitely going to catch a cold."

 **Flag**

The silk flag of Ylisse fluttered at the end of the battlefield, and Gerome laid his axe to stare at the flying flag; Lucina standing by the raised flag and locking her eyes with the blonde's emotionless eyes.

 **Replacement**

She let out an indignant cry before her mother, but Gerome put a hand to her slim shoulder and walked past the princess with a long and drab face, shutting the door to the throne room and his mission as a bodyguard.

 **Idiot**

The blue-haired princess rolled over on her bed as Gerome growled at her for getting injured the way she did and snatched him by the collar, smashing their lips together to quiet him.

 **Sauna**

The water was stained with blood and Risen mist swirled through the white steam, but Lucina breathed in the smell of flowers and sighed, Gerome standing away and watching her.

 **Snow**

Snow fell on the castle tips, but the twelve children ignored the white powder drifting down except for two who stood on opposite sides of the battlefield; one maintained his posture and the other paused for a split second to think about what the snow was like before the bloodshed and murders.

 **Smallest**

The black mask he donned didn't bother her anymore, it was in fact the smallest change that had happened to the man; she instead admired the courage that sprouted in his soul.

 **Mistake**

It was all a mistake to fight, to run, to even live, but they knew as long as the other was around, they would not be pained by the mistakes they had made.

 **Revealing**

When the portal to the past was revealed, they rejoiced and the two of them sat together, staring at the night sky, imagining what the world of the past would be like.

 **Booklet**

Gerome noticed a small notebook tucked in her hand as he peeked his head through the tent to awaken the princess, and cautiously picked it out before flipping open the pages; he couldn't help but be shocked by some of the things she had written.

 **Love**

The quill pen scribbled across the paper, her hands on the paper but her mind on a certain wyvern rider, and she realized; was this love?

 **Genius**

Everyone called Lucina the genius of the kingdom, Gerome simply called her queen.

 **Perfection**

Lucina desired perfection in everything she did and Gerome aided her; they sought to bring Ylisse peace together, and perfection was their goal.

 **Tomorrow**

Lucina stared at the remains of Ylisstol, burnt to shambles, and Gerome stood by her, his face horrified, and she turned to him and told him tomorrow, that fateful day, they had to go back in time.

 **Motto**

"For fate," was her line, "We fight," was his.

 **Likelihood**

What was the likelihood, she chuckled as they drew apart, their lips a breath away, that they would do something as impossible as time travel; he just smiled and said anything was possible with her.

 **Paranoia**

Gerome stared at the lush fields of Wyvern Valley, and his gaze darted from side to side; afraid of a blue-haired princess appearing before him.

 **Yellow**

Lucina's blade clashed against the Risen's axe, and she saw the yellow skirt of aunt through the slits in her mask; tricked for a second that she saw the gleam of his blonde hair.

 **Shaking**

Her hand was shaking as she pointed the sword at her father, and she closed her eyes for a millisecond, seeing his hand on her hilt, steadying the red cloth and her hands with his calloused ones.

 **Dark**

She stared at the new recruit, the blonde man riding the wyvern - he stared back - and she noticed the dark mask and wyvern he rode on; he nodded, smiling, as if to confirm her suspicions.

 **City**

Gerome looked at the castle of Ylisstol, and he smiled as he spotted Lucina's infant self as the girl beside him pouted and turned away, desperate to find the pendant she had dropped.

 **Disposal**

Who knew cleaning up after the Sheperds ate dinner could be so rewarding, Gerome wondered as Lucina's lips brushed his ear.

 **Profanity**

Neither of them swore often, but Lucina admitted that she would do so more than her husband.

 **Ring**

She looked at the golden band on her ring finger, and he laid his hand on hers before crashing his lips to hers.

 **Fresh**

She couldn't help but feel like this was a new start to a new life as the morning light filtered through the tent cloth, dotting the broad back of his pale body.

 **Protocol**

Their parents told them not to seem too intimate during the public event, but he couldn't resist the urge to take her hand in his and run his rough fingers over her scarred knuckles.

 **Distinguishing**

Lucina scratched her cheek as Gerome said she was becoming more and more like her father, but she knew he could tell the distinguishing points between them.

 **Hate**

Loathing was something she knew was inevitable, but she never knew that Gerome's hatred could flame up if anyone dared to hurt her.

 **Green**

The green blankets were kicked away and barely saved by the two in the bed, the blonde man hovering over the blue-haired woman who dug her nails into the threads of the jade green covers.

 **Happiest**

Tears streamed down both of their faces in joy as they embraced, the tips of his fingers brushing the barely noticeable bump along her stomach - and they both agreed that this was their happiest day.

 **Speech**

Gerome was never one to speak, so when he was called to speak before the guests at the royal dinner about his unborn successor, he turned to his wife for urgent help.

 **Pain**

Lucina's hands gripped his in a death grip, and Gerome grimaced as Lissa shot him a sympathetic look and went back to tending to the in-labor princess.

 **Birthday**

Their child's first birthday came upon them quickly, and the entire royal family gathered around the trio of parents and child, laughing and feasting.

 **River**

Her tears flowed like a river as she fell to her knees beside her father, staring at the purple mist her mother had dissipated into, and he kneeled beside her, their child crying out in lamentation for her grandmother.

 **Wartime**

The war was finally over, and Gerome held Lucina's hand tenderly as they stared over the edge of the mountain behind her father.

 **Eventually**

Long nights were spent in their tent, him by her side, reminding her that the queen would come back eventually, and that he was there.

 **Trust**

Their child trusted them both, and it surprised them just how much they were willing to sacrifice for their child.

 **Luck**

It was like pure luck that her father had stumbled upon the field in which a white-haired tactician had laid, unconscious, but everyone accepted the fact with welcoming arms, especially the princess and her husband alongside their child.

 **Variety**

Lucina told a variety of different stories, but their child liked the story of the queen and princess best.

 **Tender**

Their child laughed joyfully as Gerome patted their head gently, and Lucina giggled, her gaze on Gerome's tender movements.

 **Uncle**

It never occurred to her that Gerome could be so kind to children as Lucina watched him, their nephew in his arms, smiling and laughing at his son who clung to his leg, Morgan and Noire laughing from afar.


End file.
